Sonhos Roubados
by Ana Christie
Summary: Ilusões dolorosamente destruídas... Um amor poderoso e capaz de atravessar anos, quebrar barreiras... Sonhos roubados... Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy, dois seres em lados opostos, um amor avassalador, um inimigo que os quer separados a custa de... TUDO. Inclusive... a Morte.


**Capítulo um**

**Sofrimento**

Hermione Granger apertou mais seu sobretudo enquanto uma rajada gelada de neve soprava com força contra ela. Em dias quando o desespero se abatia sobre ela, o que, atualmente, não acontecia muito, ela preferia ir para o trabalho como Coordenadora do Departamento para a Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas do Ministério da Magia a pé. Não se preocupava, nesses momentos, se o sol estava ardendo, se a chuva era como um dilúvio ou se a neve era enregelante. Não, nesses momentos ela aproveitava as agruras do clima para tentar sufocar os sentimentos que ardia e pululavam dentro dela, sentimentos que iam da dor mais profunda à fúria premente.

Quando ela entrou no Átrio do Ministério, com flocos de neve sobre seus cabelos lanzudos e fofos, tremendo, seu rosto totalmente ruborizado pelo vento congelante, as pessoas se afastaram dela, sem ao menos cumprimentá-la. Já sabiam que, quando ela estava "naqueles dias", qualquer um que a cumprimentasse correria sério risco de ser, no mais simples dos casos, ignorado. Ninguém queria correr o risco de receber um feitiço no rosto em plena manhã. Principalmente porque sabiam que, quando o "momento 'Hermione' de mal humor" passasse, ela, uma pessoa querida por todos e realmente de bons sentimentos, sentir-se-ia terrivelmente desgostosa e triste consigo mesma.

Harry Potter e Ron Weasley, ambos aurores do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia do Ministério, que vinham chegando naquele mesmo momento para o trabalho, viram a cara da amiga e, olhando-se nos olhos, ambos sacudiram as cabeças desanimadamente. Eles também se abstiveram de falar com a amiga de longa data; os três tinham já 27 anos de idade. Quando ela passou por eles, rígida, calada, os lábios apertados numa linha que demonstrava sofrimento reprimido, Ron baixou a cabeça, apertou os dentes e rosnou num tom violento:

- Eu queria matar aquele cara!

- Calma, Ron... Eu também sofro por Mione, mas violência não leva a nada... Fora que há anos não sabemos onde ele está.

- Sim. Covarde como é, deve estar com medo de encarar a grande quantidade de amigos que Mione tem e que daria a vida para vingar todo o sofrimento que ele a fez passar!

- Eu sei... Agora ela passa até alguns meses bem, mas nos dias de recaída, sempre parece rever aquilo tudo de novo...

- A Lavender tem estado bastante preocupada com ela... Será que se a convidarmos para jantar conosco ela ficará melhor? Você pode ir, também, com a Ginny.

Ron se casara há quatro anos com Lavender Brown, e Harry, há cinco, com Ginny Weasley.

Harry franziu levemente as sobrancelhas e passou as mãos por seus arrepiados cabelos negros, despenteando-os mais ainda.

- Não, cara, você sabe como ela fica nesses dias... Prefere ficar sozinha... E, não sei se notou, mas hoje é _o_ dia.

Ron deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Ai, como pude me esquecer? Sou um idiota!

Hermione sequer ouviu algumas das palavras dos amigos, sequer notou sua presença. Ela entrou no elevador mágico e automaticamente falou:

- Nível Quatro.

Quando chegou ao Departamento, entrou rapidamente em sua sala e a trancou. Durante ao menos aquela manhã, por mais urgente que fosse o assunto a ser tratado, ninguém a perturbaria. Apenas ao entrar no aconchego de sua sala, ela pôde dar vazão a todo seu sofrimento. Não conseguiu se desfazer nem mesmo de seu sobretudo, cachecol e bolsa. Não conseguiu sequer chegar à sua poltrona. Caiu de joelhos no centro do fofo tapete, tremendo, e fechou os olhos. Sabia o que viria agora. Naqueles momentos ela não conseguia controlar a cascata de lembranças, que a inundavam como a vazão do estouro de uma represa. As lágrimas indesejadas romperam a barreira das pálpebras fechadas e escorreram, quentes, por seu rosto. Ela agarrou o próprio corpo, como se, assim, pudesse evitar que ele se fragmentasse em um milhão de dolorosos pedaços.

Junto à dor, veio a fúria. Uma fúria insana e cega, e ela se levantou de supetão, seus olhos castanhos como brasas no rosto, avermelhados pelas lágrimas e brilhantes de raiva, e começou a quebrar a esmo algumas coisas, na verdade o que via pela frente. Depois levaria um bom tempo fazendo sua varinha trabalhar com o uso do feitiço Reparo, mas não se incomodava nem um pouco com isso.

Somente algum tempo mais tarde, exausta e talvez um pouco mais aliviada, ela caiu sobre sua poltrona preferida, arfante e trêmula. Olhava fixamente para frente, mas sua mente estava longe; em sua cabeça só vinha a imagem de cabelos lisos e louros que um dia ela gostara tanto de acariciar; de queridos, mentirosos e arrogantes olhos cinzentos que a fizeram perder a razão; de um corpo musculoso, esbelto e elegante que a fizera quase morrer de prazer; de um ser falso e cruel que era a razão de todo o sofrimento que ela amargava atualmente.

Draco Malfoy.


End file.
